


Just to be Near You

by GhostDetective



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Forbidden Love, Older Man/Younger Woman, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: The rest of the school had gone home, leaving Buffy alone in the Library.





	Just to be Near You

The rest of the school had gone home, leaving Buffy alone in the Library. Buffy was reading the Vampyr book when Giles came in, carrying another dusty tome.   
“I’ve started translating an early vampire account from Leo Allatius entitled ‘De Graecorum hodie quorundam opinationibus.’”   
“The grey corn hoodie what?”   
Giles sat beside her, the line of their bodies pressed together. Buffy felt a fluttering in her chest.   
“It roughly translates to "On certain modern opinions among the Greeks.” I confess my incompetence at Latin has hindered me somewhat.”   
Buffy leaned closer to read it, their hands touching.   
“What’s it say?”

**Author's Note:**

> Leo Allatius was a Greek member of the Vatican and keeper of their library, ‘De Graecorum hodie quorundam opinationibus', written in Latin, apparently included some accounts of vampires from c.1645.


End file.
